


eyes of black electric blue

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Canon Asexual Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Elias is not a total bastard, Emetophobia, Force Feeding, Forced Cannibalism, M/M, Martin tho, The Author Regrets Everything, Trans Character, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships, WTF Kombat 2021, Web!Martin, dark!Martin, held in captivity, oh god we need to talk about Martin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Элайас теряет своего Архивиста. Мартин теряет даже представление о человечности. Джон теряет всё.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты высокого рейтинга





	eyes of black electric blue

Элайас до секунды знает момент, когда всё идёт не так, но не может сделать с этим абсолютно ничего; тюрьма слабо походит на его офис, и ему приходится ждать, пока Питер соизволит уделить ему внимание. Он знает, что уже поздно — Глаз отзывается раздражением (насколько безмозглая, оперирующая на инстинктах сущность может его испытывать) и острым чувством потери, словно кто-то отобрал у Элайаса часть его личности.

Он знает, что опоздал, безнадёжно и беспощадно, опоздал ещё в тот момент, когда решил, что Мартин Блэквуд не представляет никакой опасности; его Архивист, где-то там, где Элайас не может видеть, больше не двигается сам по себе — за его руки и ноги дёргают невидимые, прочные нити. И, может быть, это вина самого Элайаса, но пока он предпочитает думать, что это вина Питера. Так проще.

Самое отвратительное, что он не может даже заглянуть в Архивы — они давно непроницаемы для его взгляда, ещё с того момента, как Джон заклеймил их своей территорией, с того момента, как он решил, что Архивы стоят того, чтобы возвращаться туда, стоят того, чтобы сделать их практически своим домом. Когда Джон умер, Элайас снова мог наблюдать за Архивами, но всегда ненадолго, всегда мельком; Архивы ждали своего прежнего хозяина.

Теперь же он не видит из-за того, кого Джон пустил в свой дом добровольно. Элайас может представить себе эту сцену в деталях: неверящее, но радостное удивление в голосе Джона, спокойствие Мартина, короткий обмен словами, после которого всё идёт наперекосяк. Элайас дёргает узел галстука сильнее, чем требуется, и выдыхает. Он опускает руки ненадолго, пытается понять, чего Мартин хочет. Ответ простой, но нерадостный — он хочет Джона и не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы сделать его своим.

Элайас всё ещё надеется, что они смогут договориться.

Элайас всё ещё надеется, что успеет.

***

Архивы встречают его пустотой и тишиной: на полу сквозняк гоняет клубы пыли, столы покрыты паутиной и отпечатками ладоней. Затхлый, тяжёлый запах висит в воздухе пеленой; Элайас спешно прикрывает нос платком. Он не объявляет о своём присутствии, но знает, что его успели заметить — и Мартин выступает из темноты, собирается из причудливых, меняющихся теней. На его лице нет выражения — только спокойное ожидание, и Элайас окидывает его внимательным взглядом.

Собственная кожа висит на нём мешком — на лице её растягивают хелицеры, на щеках царапины и трещины; на лбу треугольником — глаза, способные видеть инфракрасный спектр, под челюстью — тяжёлые мешки паутинных желёз. Мартин не пытается спрятаться внутрь себя от взгляда, как было раньше; он встречает взгляд Элайаса с вызовом, выставив подбородок, и Элайас хочет стереть с его лица это выражение, вернуться к прежнему статусу.

Он говорит:

— Теперь Джон действительно твой, не правда ли? Жаль только, что ненадолго.

Его слова попадают в цель — пальцы Мартина дёргаются, он отводит взгляд на секунду; этого достаточно, чтобы удовлетворение внутри Элайаса на секунду вспыхнуло огнём, сожрав подношение.

— Архивы тебе больше не принадлежат, — отвечает Мартин и упрямо наклоняется голову, обозначая угрозу. Элайас только улыбается в ответ, не разжимая губ, и парирует:

— Мы оба знаем, что это неправда, — его слова встречает тишина, поэтому он продолжает: — Мне хотелось бы увидеть Джона.

— Он занят.

Элайас не хочет бессмысленного конфликта, поэтому он только слегка касается своего патрона, дотягивается до вен, пронизывающих Институт насквозь — и Мартин едва не отлетает в сторону, но всё равно продолжает защищать своим телом дверь. Похвальное упорство, вот только бесполезное, потому что Элайас привык получать своё — он протискивается мимо и подныривает под слишком высоко выставленной рукой. Мартин оказывается перед ним снова, расставляет в стороны руки, словно щитом закрывает собой Джона, пусть в этом и нет никакого смысла — Элайас не собирается нападать. Он только хмыкает и легко касается плеча Мартина, и тот сам дёргается в сторону, на одних рефлексах, подчиняясь памяти тела.

Джон за столом — не больше, чем кукла, кое-как усаженная в подобающую живому человеку позу, жалкая пародия на прежнего себя. Элайасу нужно не больше секунды, чтобы успеть испытать поочерёдно злость, разочарование и усталое, равнодушное смирение. Он умеет ждать — в конце концов, двести лет научат этому кого угодно — и что-то такое ещё десяток для его цели? Но раздражение всё равно остаётся — он был так близко и, что самое противное, Элайас знает, что Джон уже был готов прийти к нему сам.

Поэтому он только легко поднимает голову Джона за подбородок, поворачивает из стороны в сторону, не обращая внимания на сбитое дыхание едва ли не над ухом — и отпускает. Он увидел всё, что ему нужно.

— Я пришлю е-мейл, когда будет необходимо покинуть Архивы, — говорит Элайас, вытирая пальцы платком, — Пока что же... Я дозволяю вам находится на территории Института. Но не больше.

Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать, что Мартин ожесточённо стирает следы прикосновений Элайаса с Джона — салфетка скатывается от трения об одну и ту же точку, пытаясь стереть невидимые отпечатки пальцев. Словно прикосновение Элайаса несёт с собой грязь и отраву; возможно, так и есть, но Мартин делает из этого нарочитое шоу, исключительно, чтобы отыграться. Элайас позволяет ему это мелочное, низкое удовольствие.

***

В его кабинете уже клубится туман — низкими, косматыми клубами. Элайас не обращает на это никакого внимания, перекладывает бумаги на столе — они в беспорядке, цветные корешки не соответствуют содержимому, не вскрытые письма грудой навалены в специальном ящичке. Напряжение в Элайасе ворочается, как потревоженный зверь, пальцы сами собой собираются в кулаки, и он силой разжимает зубы и расслабляет челюсть. Но само раздражение никуда не исчезает — оно только становится сильнее, подпитываясь от ненужных драматичных жестов, на которые Питер так падок.

Поэтому, когда он всё-таки решает появиться во плоти, Элайас срывается на него почти сразу, не давая открыть рот. Всё равно ничего нового он не услышит: только очередную порцию насмешек и злорадства, может быть — неискреннее, холодное сочувствие. Поэтому он говорит первым:

— Питер, объясни мне, пожалуйста, как ты вообще ухитрился стать Аватаром? Одиночка решил заклеймить тебя из жалости?

Элайас скрещивает руки на груди. Он не ждёт ответа на вопросы риторические и к тому же — заданные только с целью оскорбить и вывести из себя. Когда-то давно Джона Магнус испытывал необъяснимый трепет перед Лукасами. Сейчас он думает, что всё дело было только в Мордекае; Питер не унаследовал от него ничего из той внушающей впечатление мощи, что окутывала Мордекая словно облаком, той самой, что подтолкнула в своё время Джону завязать с ним разговор.

Но Питер отвечает всё равно, ровным и не потерявшим своё притворное дружелюбие тоном:

— Если ты хочешь слить яд, то я, пожалуй, пойду. И вернусь тогда, когда ты будешь в состоянии поддерживать разговор, не срываясь на оскорбления.

Элайас всплёскивает руками — фальшиво и театрально, точно так, как того требует копившееся всё это время раздражение:

— Оскорбления? Питер, это констатация факта! Ты не смог удержать под контролем одного человека! Всего одного!

Он продолжает, не давая времени Питеру ответить — его не волнует, что он не прав, что у Питера наверняка есть свои причины на его поступки. Элайас злится, а значит, все вокруг должны об этом знать.

— Как можно было пропустить, что Мартин Блэквуд принадлежит Матери с потрохами?

Он повышает голос почти до крика; вряд ли в такой ранний час в Институте кто-то есть. А если и есть — и Элайас на секунду поворачивает камеры, мигает красным огоньком — то это только Рози, которая и так уже подозревает многое и по-прежнему не делает ничего. Питер не отвечает долго, глубоко засовывает руки в карманы бушлата; кому-то другому это могло бы показаться нервным жестом, присущим только людям слабохарактерным и пассивным, но Элайас знает его слишком хорошо. Он опирается бедром на край стола и скрещивает руки на груди, нетерпеливо постукивает пальцами по сгибу локтя. Ему и впрямь интересен ответ — обычно Питер не из тех, кого можно провести так легко. Если только — и Элайас едва не прыскает вслух, позабавленный нереальностью предположения — Питер не успел привязаться к Блэквуду, а потому банально пропустил мимо внимания вообще все красные флаги.

— Я не знаю, — наконец отвечает Питер, и его слова словно падают в пустоту; Элайас даже не уверен, что действительно услышал их, а не придумал сам. Нереальное прежде предположение внезапно становится становится самым вероятным, и Элайас вздыхает. Теперь уже поздно, Питер ни за что не забудет нанесённый по его гордости удар, только усугублённый реакцией Элайаса. Он прикрывает глаза — и, когда открывает их снова, он в кабинете уже один, только по полу ползут не успевшие растаять клочья тумана.

Он садится за стол и привычно погружается в текучку бюрократии, с её внутренними правилами и законами — всё равно ничего другого Элайасу пока не остаётся.

***

Он присматривает за Архивами одним глазом — пусть для этого и пришлось наглядно показать, что именно случается со слишком наглыми пауками. Элайас не может похвастаться особой физической силой — но и того, что есть достаточно, чтобы сломать пару лап. Мартина это не убило бы в любом случае, отношения между ними — Элайас хмыкает себе под нос — уже испорчены без возможности на восстановление. И не то чтобы он к этому стремился.

Зато теперь паутина навешана не так плотно, и он может подглядывать через неё, держать руку на пульсе, если можно так сказать. Это не продлится долго — ровно до того момента, как Элайас найдёт нового Архивиста, ровно до того момента, как Мартин исчерпает свою полезность.

Элайас не собирается вмешиваться — его не особо волнует, что именно случится дальше с телом Джона. Главное, что он приобрёл себе отличного сторожевого пса. Или, скорее, паука-отшельника, готового охранять свою нору без лишних вопросов. Пока в Архивах нет нового Архивиста или хотя бы кандидата на эту должность, они остаются беззащитны и уязвимы. Много кому не нравится сила, что собрал в своих руках ещё Джона — а Джеймс и Элайас только увеличили — и много кто может решить, что раз Элайас потерял своё главное преимущество, то на Архивы можно напасть.

Процесс выбора будет гораздо серьёзнее в этот раз, решает Элайас — уже три выстрела в пустоту, три ошибки, которые потратили слишком много его времени и ресурсов. Он поторопился с Джоном — и сильнее всего поторопился с Мартином. Окружение его нового Архивиста придётся выбирать едва ли не тщательнее, чем самого Архивиста; вполне возможно, что ему придётся ждать, пока новые кандидаты не устроятся в Институт сами.

Но ожидание стоит того — ожидание ему ничем не грозит. Все прочие ритуалы обречены на провал, все прочие силы не остановят своих попыток. Его собственная пассивность пусть и будет расценена, как слабость, но зато это оставит его в стороне от сложной сети союзов и угроз, вечно меняющейся пирамиды власти. Прочие аватары оставят Институт в покое — и, опосредованно, его нового Архивиста тоже.

Элайас моргает, потерявшись в размышлениях — расплывчатые картинки, которые он видит с множества камер сменяются привычной полированной поверхностью его стола — и вновь направляет своё внимание на Архивы.

Ежедневную рутину Мартина выучить несложно: с утра он исчезает из Института по каким-то своим таинственным делам, днём возвращается, чтобы ухаживать за Джоном, а вечером и ночью Мартин чаще всего снова растворяется в улицах Лондона. Элайас не пытается за ним следить — то, что происходит вне стен Института, его в последние дни волнует мало. Он точно знает только одно — что у Матери Марионеток никогда не было ни малейшего намерения преследовать исполнение своего ритуала. Обычно это ничего не значит, особенно в отношении Паутины, но Элайас доверяет Анабелль. насколько он вообще может доверять другому аватару, тем более — аватару под сенью Паутины.

Только поэтому он не пытается вникать в то, что Мартин делает по утрам. Его перемещения в лучшем случае хаотичны, в худшем — не имеют никакого смысла вовсе. Иногда Элайас думает, что Мартин просто бродит по улицам, надеясь наткнуться на того, кто убьёт его. Чаще всё же получается наоборот, и даже Охотница, случайно вставшая на его след, остался пустой оболочкой в сетях, выпитая до капли.

Сейчас почти полдень — длинные стрелки неохотно сходятся на цифре двенадцать — и Мартин уже спускается в Архивы с полным тазом горячей воды. Элайас не интересовался, откуда тот достал всё необходимое — в том числе и переносную духовку, которая неуклюже громоздится на тумбе в комнате отдыха. Просто принял это как данность.

Мартин открывает дверь одной рукой, неловко прижимая к себе таз другой. Качнувшаяся вода остаётся на его футболке влажными пятнами, и Элайас хмыкает про себя. Стать аватаром и остаться таким же неуклюжим? Только у Блэквуда могло так выйти.

Мартин ставит таз на стол и поворачивается к Джону, привычно бормочет, рассказывая ни о чём. Джон не отвечает: сложно ожидать ответа от человека, которые не властен даже над собственными сфинктерами. Элайас впервые задумывается о том, что Джон покидает кресло только изредка, когда Мартин в достаточно хорошем настроении, чтобы терпеть просьбы Джона одуматься и отпустить его; на аватарах любые раны и впрямь заживают быстро, особенно такие обычные и естественные, как пролежни от долгого, неподвижного сидения в одной позе, меняющейся только изредка.

Но кожа Джона кажется на первый взгляд неповрежденной — Элайас наблюдает, как Мартин медленно, пуговица за пуговицей, расстёгивает рубашку на Джоне, стягивает её с рук; светлые руки скользят по тёмным плечам, нежно, с поразительным самоотречением. Элайас морщится и потирает переносицу. Ему неинтересны уже потерявшие свою новизну сантименты, к которым Мартин питает особую любовь. Их количество только увеличилось — ведь Джон не может прекратить то, что с ним делают, не может возразить или даже подумать об этом.

Хотя, наверное, пытался бы, будь он в силах выбирать; Элайас считает, что изучил Джона достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть в силах предсказать простые вещи — реакцию на определённые стимулы и раздражения, вспышки короткоживущего гнева почти сразу сменяющиеся усталым смирением. И он знает, что Джон не любитель прикосновений, что он с трудом терпит комплименты. Не любил и не терпел — поправляет себя Элайас. Сейчас все желания Джона — это на самом деле желания Мартина, и Элайас сильно сомневается, что что-то изменится в ближайшее будущее.

И изменится ли вовсе; Элайаса же сжирает другое, ничем неутолимое любопытство, которое когда-то давно толкнуло его встать на путь наивернейшего адепта Ока. Будут ли пальцы Мартина так же нежны, касаясь уже _его_ кожи? есть ли на подушечках крохотные мозоли, или ему только кажется? будут ли его глаза так же внимательны к многочисленным меткам, которые рано или поздно появляются на человеческом теле, даже на том, которое оберегают от любых травм?

Вода в тазу на пять градусов горячее, чем комфортно человеческому телу, знает Элайас; это не имеет никакого значения, пока Джон опутан паутиной, а Мартин уже вовсе перестал чувствовать колебания температуры. Влажная тряпка оставляет капли на плечах и груди, забирается в подмышки; тёмные пятна собираются на кромке штанов, когда вода скатывается вниз. Это не похоже на заботу — по крайней мере, на заботу о живом человеке. Мартин поступает с Джоном так, как поступал бы с дорогой и драгоценной, но всего лишь куклой — поворачивает из стороны в сторону, не пытается изображать обеспокоенность удобством Джона, оставляя с откинутой на спинку стула головой. От такой позы в шее самого Элайаса собирается напряжённая, тянущая боль, и он медленно поворачивает голову в разные стороны, чувствуя всем телом отклик усталых мышц.

Ему стоит вернуться домой: усталость свинцовым коконом обнимает его за плечи, нашёптывает на ухо, что все проблемы можно будет решить завтра, что это будет даже легче. Элайас потягивается — длинным, ленивым движением; пиджак взлетает вверх, сорочка едва не выбивается из-под пояса брюк. Он вспоминает, что на кухне так и осталась едва вскрытая бутылка шардонне, что даже короткий отдых порой творит чудеса. Элайас оставляет за спиной всю громаду Института и старается не думать.

***

В его голове тикают часы: постоянно, неостановимо, и даже во сне Элайас порой видит дёргающиеся стрелки. Он до сих пор предпочитает старые часы — с маятниками и противовесами, с солидным каркасом из дерева, с аккомпанирующий стуком и скрежетом машинерии; время утекает сквозь пальцы, Элайас чувствует, что скоро придёт время менять тело. Это уже начинает просыпаться больным по утрам: немилосердно ноют колени, седина захватывает пол-головы. Он просыпается всё раньше с каждым днём и лежит в тишине, пока не прозвенит будильник на пять утра, оглушительно громкий в предутренней тишине.

Даже после возвращения ему необязательно вставать так рано, но старые привычки умирают тяжело, и Элайас долго ходит по дому, поднимая и тут же ставя на место безделушки, которыми он успел обрасти. Он думает о том, что скоро это всё придётся переделывать — искать новый дом, придумывать себе новые увлечения и вкусы. Возможно, в нём говорит усталость, возможно — не достигнувшая завершения цель; но он не хочет ничего менять. Двести лет — это так долго, и порой Элайас сомневается, что его планы вообще обретут завершение. Быть королём разрушенного мира казалось романтичным ещё тогда, очень давно, когда весь мир был разрушен и так. Сейчас он думает о том, что вряд ли Оку будут нужны помощники, как только оно пересечёт порог в земную реальность — а значит, сам Элайас вряд ли станет королём, которым мечтает быть. Нет, улыбается он себе, он не собирается останавливать свои планы; но сомнения проникают глубоко.

Он вдевает запонки в рукава сорочки, разглаживает складки на лацкане пиджака; галстучная булавка подмигивает ему эмалью зрачка, и Элайас закрывает за собой дверь дома, который ненавидит всей душой, потому что это не его вкусы, не его привычки. Самим собой он бывает лишь в Институте.

***

Сегодня он решает, что стоит спуститься в Архивы лично, напомнить о том, что Мартин и Джон не могут оставаться там навечно, что это место не принадлежит им. Ощущение грядущих проблем разгорается неохотно и медленно, впивается тонкой иглой куда-то над левой бровью, и Элайас машинально потирает лоб, даже прекрасно зная, что от боли его это не избавит. Часы тикают особенно громко, и он мысленно обещает себе: два месяца. Он подождёт ещё два месяца, просто потому, что сейчас не имеет лишних сил разбираться ещё и с этими проблемами. Слишком много ожиданий и надежд было вложено в Джона; Элайасу нужно время.

Своё присутствие в Архивах он не обозначает, прекрасно зная, что его уже заметили. Поэтому он не утруждает себя стуком, когда заходит в кабинет Архивиста.

Джон никуда не делся за ночь; да и не смог бы. На его шее — две красные точки, слегка припухшие вокруг; входные раны не то для яда, не то для лекарства. На его лице — пустые, стеклянные глаза, беспомощная улыбка, ложащаяся на изгиб подбородка тонкая нить слюны. Элайас смеётся:

— Какие высокие отношения.

Мартин на его подначку не реагирует, даже не поднимает глаза — он аккуратно примеряется к уже существующим ранам, сжимая в руках запястья Джона, вонзает хелицеры в плоть, и в его лице что-то расслабляется, становится вялым и податливым, как воск. Всякая оставшаяся в нём человечность сползает тонкой шкуркой, растворяется в яде, пульсирующем в выводных протоках — и вливается в Джона тонкой струйкой, гарантируя, что он не сможет вернуться в прежнее состояние, даже если сможет скинуть со своего разума тонкую паутинную сеть.

Элайас наблюдает за этим, не чувствуя ничего. Он ждёт, пока Мартин закончит, вытрет рукавом рот, стирая остатки яда, каплями повисшие на губах, и только после этого говорит:

— Как ты думаешь, что сказал бы Джон, увидев тебя таким? — он запускает пробный шар, даже не надеясь, что он достигнет цели. Но Мартин замирает на месте, его плечи — ровная линия, костяшки пальцев белеют. На руке Джона останутся синяки.

— Не думаю, что Джон бы меня таким увидел, — в его голосе тщательно выверенное равнодушие — наивная попытка не думать о плохом. — И, даже если бы увидел, он бы понял.

— Конечно, — кивает Элайас, — упрямый и близорукий Джон понял бы твоё превращение в монстра. Да вдобавок монстра, принадлежащего той силе, которая едва не убила его в детстве.

— Ты не можешь этого знать, — отвечает Мартин, и его голос дрожит. Элайас только не может понять отчего именно — от гнева или отчаяния.

— Как раз, я, Мартин — могу, — скалится в неприятной улыбке Элайас; он не врёт и даже не недоговаривает. Джон всегда был склонен к предвзятости, только подпитывающейся предрассудками и собственной узколобостью. Никогда, ни в какой больной реальности он не принял бы Мартина таким. Если бы вообще принял его, даже человеком.

Стоящее под столом ведро с отходами воняет немилосердно, особенно по послеполуденной духоте; Мартина это, кажется, не заботит вовсе, а сам Элайас может и потерпеть немного. Он приваливается плечом к косяку двери, безжалостно сминая пиджак и тянет слова:

-Ты же знаешь, что не сможешь удерживать его в этом состоянии бесконечно?

Мартин выдыхает тяжело и резко, через нос; его плечи падают вниз, но руки остаются терпеливы и нежны. Они белёсыми пауками расползаются в волосах Джона, ловко сплетают между собой пряди в короткую, но плотную косу.

— Почему бы тебе не отъебаться, а, Элайас? — отвечает Мартин, когда завязывает неаккуратный, но старательный бант из пёстрой ленты и поворачивается к Элайасу лицом.

— Ц, ц, ц, — щелкает языком Элайас и наклоняет голову: — Не в Институте же, Мартин. В конце концов, это Институт, обитель академиков и учёных, а не улица. Такой язык здесь неуместен.

Мартин подходит к нему близко, даже слишком: на носу расширенные поры, брови пытаются срастись в одну линию. Элайас распрямляет плечи — обычно он не одобряет такую явную демонстрацию доминантности, но Мартин начинает испытывать необоснованную уверенность в себе. Это опасно для всех — и, в первую очередь, для самого Элайаса; поэтому он наступает на Мартина, несмотря на разницу в росте — и выигрывает. Пускать в ход свои силы рано, но он не станет медлить, если придётся защищаться. Нападать первым Элайас не пытается, ведь ему всегда, всегда дают повод. И Мартин не разочаровывает: он думает, что бьёт быстро, неуловимо для человеческого глаза. Но Элайас знает за мгновение до того, как мышцы сокращаются, за долгие мгновения до того, как кулак встретится с его лицом.

Он ловит занесённую в замахе руку за запястье — и, повинуясь непонятном порыву, прижимает к губам красные, потрескавшиеся костяшки. Он не жалеет об этом — Мартин сразу же теряет половину своего роста, с силой выдёргивает руку и отводит взгляд. Трансформация поразительна, и Элайас наблюдает за ней не только с любопытством. Что-то новое — или же хорошо забытое старое, почти погребённое под горами мусора и воспоминаний — рвётся из него наружу, требует схватить пальцы Мартина, крепко сжать в своих. Но в доме Элайаса нет места паутине, а приблудившихся пауков он давит каблуками без всякой жалости. Поэтому он не делает ничего, только коротко кивает Мартину, едва обозначая прощание — тот смотрит на него исподлобья, не скрывая готовности броситься и убить — и разворачивается к лестнице из Архивов.

Элайас кидает через плечо:

— Увидимся позже.

В своём кабинете он проведёт ладонью по лицу, там, где никто не может его увидеть, и позволит себе не больше пятнадцати минут, пытаясь понять — что это было?

***

Он не собирался присматривать за Архивами сегодня — у Элайаса полно своей собственной работы, которая важнее, чем любые мелочные выходки, которые Мартин пытается придумать и осуществить. Его не волнует, останутся ли Архивы в том же состоянии: стены всегда можно перекрасить, мебель — закупить заново. Показания Мартин трогать не решается — они нужны и Джону тоже, поэтому Элайас не беспокоится о вероятности поджога. К тому же, Мартин сейчас вряд ли питает прежнюю привязанность к источникам открытого огня — пауки не обладают доказанной жаропрочностью. Поэтому Элайас не обращает своё внимание на Архивы чаще необходимого — может быть, раз в сутки; этого вполне достаточно.

Но Глаз дёргает его внимание, призывает посмотреть внимательнее. На первый взгляд он не видит ничего интересного: обычное, рутинное мытье, которое Мартин зачем-то делает каждый день, как по часам. Вода в тазу медленно остывает, в воздухе кабинета спиралями завивается пар; Джон в своей кататонии, пустые глаза устремлены в потолок, пока Мартин отжимает мягкую тряпку, и капли с шумом падают в таз. Элайас уже собирается обратить своё внимание на что-то другое, когда Мартин воровато оглядывается через плечо на дверь, затем, зачем-то, на потолок; он приподнимает Джона на стуле и скользит руками ниже, стягивая штаны вместе с нижним бельём, усаживает его обратно и опускается на колени.

Элайас наблюдает за этим с весёлым изумлением в удобстве и тишине своего кабинета; прежнее раздражение давно успело остыть, погаснуть до привычного недовольства. Иногда он готов согласиться с тем, что текущая версия развития событий — лучшая из возможных; он не уверен, что Джон смог бы принять на себя роль Архива целиком, стать правой рукой Элайаса по-настоящему.

Но уже никогда не станет, потому что Мартин не отпустит свою новую игрушку, никогда и ни за что, даже сломав полностью, даже познав во всех — и Элайас усмехается, вспоминая библейское значение слова «познать» — смыслах.

Это даже не изменение; это деградация, стремительная и неотвратимая, и ему интересно насколько низко может Мартин упасть. Потому что Джон, несмотря на глубокую неуверенность в себе, никогда не чувствовал нужды скрываться — и, несмотря на явно не подходящий по статусу жест, никогда не снимал со своей сумки значки. Элайас хорошо помнит блестящую поверхность одного из них, яркий фиолетовый и белый. Мартин тоже не может не знать, но игнорирует своё знание с лёгкостью, которая говорит о его падении гораздо больше, чем все нечеловеческие черты; Элайас лениво размышляет стал бы тот Мартин, которым он был раньше, так же игнорировать желания Джона. Такие вещи не появляются из ниоткуда.

Мартин вжимается лицом в промежность Джона, щекой трётся о жёсткие волосы, прижимается губами к нежной коже бедра. Пальцы обхватывают колени, разводят в стороны, и Элайас не может оторваться; в другое время он счёл бы это не аморальным, но бесполезным — Мартин прекрасно знает, что делает и не испытывает ни малейшего стыда, не боится раскрытия его секретов. Кем? Джоном? Тот не способен даже поднять руку и оттолкнуть Мартина от себя, не способен даже закричать.

И Элайас смотрит, не отрываясь, как Мартин ныряет между широко разведенных ног Джона, легко целует клитор, едва ли реагирующий на ласку. Его пальцы впиваются в бёдра, не оставляя вмятин — Джон никогда не отличался лишним весом, а сейчас и вовсе похудел почти до полной прозрачности. Он не реагирует, когда Мартин широкими мазками языка проходится по складкам, поскуливая, словно щенок. Ему наверняка кажется, что этого мало — потому что Мартин быстро облизывает губы и присасывается в полную силу, прикрывая глаза. Под веками влажно переливается полоска белка; Элайас кидает ручку в сторону и откидывается в кресле, сплетает пальцы между собой.

По животу Джону скачет мелкая дрожь, рябью по коже: автоматическая реакция на раздражитель, которая полыхает даже не в коре, а в стволе спинного мозга. Никто в здравом уме не смог принять бы это за полноценное, настоящее наслаждение, но Мартин вздыхает, коротко и восторженно, легко гладит Джона по внутренней стороне бедра, подбирается к его входу медленно, по шажку. Первый палец входит туго, и Мартин отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы тонкая струйка слюны стекала вниз, облегчая проникновение. Тело Джона содрогается, на шее бешено бьётся пульс; и только Элайас знает, что это даже не рефлекторное, никак не подчиняющееся сознанию возбуждение. Это отвращение и страх, глубокий и телесный, который никакими приказами выбить нельзя.

Следующее движение даётся гораздо легче, палец мерно скользит вперёд и назад, и Мартин уже приставляет следующий, облизывает костяшку пальца, до упора погруженного в тело Джона. Он возвращается выше, к крупной и, несмотря на все ласки, оставшееся вялой вершине клитора, присасывается к ней, словно умирающий от жажды — к воде. Элайас знает, что окружающий мир его сейчас слабо волнует, ведь Мартин получил то, чего так долго желал — целиком, в своё безоговорочное владение. И даже Элайас не в силах этому помешать.

Он и сам не может сказать, что заставило его выглянуть из глаз Джона: любопытство или вечная, всепоглощающая жажда знать, желательно в деталях, желательно — на себе. Он знает только, что реакция Матина важна; себе Элайас умеет врать лучше всех остальных. Себе он говорит, что не знает почему. Но Око над его головой знает правду, а значит — её знает и сам Элайас. Просто не хочет принимать.

Голова Джона больше похожа на дом, в котором больше никто не живет: включён свет, телевизор работает, на кухне мелодично свистит чайник, но жильца нет. Его тело скорее мертво, чем живо, оно подчиняется Элайасу неохотно, со скрипом — но он всё таки ухитряется вплести пальцы в кудри Мартина и потянуть, пусть сильнее, чем рассчитывал. Обратной связи почти нет, и Элайас действует на одних рефлексах, только на представлении, как примерно это должно ощущаться, как именно нужно двигаться.

Мартин сперва не понимает — Мартин сперва вжимается в ладонь, тихонько стонет, выпуская воздух через нос; он продолжает вылизывать клитор, едва заметно прихватывая его зубами, чтобы не причинить лишней боли. Элайас скорее угадывает движение, чем чувствует — по напряженной линии челюсти, по провалившимся щекам. Только когда рука Джона, ведомая волей Элайаса, легко похлопывает его по щеке — словно расшалившегося питомца — Мартин поднимает глаза и встречает взгляд Элайаса. Ему нужно несколько долгих секунды, чтобы осознать происходящее, и его зрачки сжимаются в узкие точки, вытягиваются вверх и вниз, заостряясь, как у кошки.

Мартин взлетает с колен гораздо быстрее, чем можно ожидать от его габаритов, вытирает тыльной стороной ладони рот и сплёвывет на пол, не заботясь о чистоте кабинета. Элайас наблюдает за этим с любопытством — он не может предсказать, что именно Мартин сделает дальше.

— Я могу даже притвориться Джоном, — говорит Элайас и после секундной заминки знает, что лицо Джона собралось в гримасу, которую можно отдалённо принять за удовольствие: — О да, Мартин, вот так!

Можно было бы представить, что это сам Джон, если бы не механические, неживые интонации, которые невозможно игнорировать. Он звучит, как одно из отродий Чужака — пародией на самого себя, сломанной и кое-как собранной заново.

Лицо Мартина искажается: на секунду через кожу прорывается чудовище, которым он стал, челюсти и глаза, обрамленные щёткой коротких волосков хелицеры; ничего общего с ним прежним.

— Прекрати! — рычит он и тянет руки, чтобы... Что? Вытрясти Элайаса из тела Джона? Мартин и сам понимает насколько нелеп его порыв, поэтому только легко встряхивает Джона за плечи, больше акцентируя свои слова, чем причиняя реальный вред.

— Убирайся из его тела, — он не кричит, но близок к этому; за плечами медленно, угрожающе, расправляются суставчатые лапы, уже готовые плести паутину.

— Нет, — отвечает Элайас губами и голосом Джона и пытается наклонить голову набок; мышцы шеи дёргаются и сокращаются, сопротивляясь чужой воле. Ему не так много времени отмерено, если он не хочет убить Джона здесь и сейчас — банальным неприятием вторжения в своё тело. Но Мартин этого не знает; Элайас не собирается ему сообщать.

— Что ты можешь сделать? — спрашивает он, и на секунду может любоваться растерянность на лице Мартина, так похожей на выражения его лица ещё тогда, в начале работы в Архивах.

— Ты не станешь вредить Джону, ты не сможешь убить меня, — продолжает Элайас и для пущего эффекта улыбается, — Твоя некомпетентность не устаёт меня поражать.

Мартин в ответ только дёргает головой, натягивает нити до предела — но они рассчитаны на Джона, они крючками впиваются в мысли и чувства Джона, никак не задевая Элайаса. Он только смеётся снова — звук битым стеклом рассыпается в давящей, стотонной тишине Архивов.

— Бесполезно, — говорит Элайас. — Но, как бы это не было интересно, меня ждут дела. Спасибо за бесплатное шоу.

Остаток он видит уже из своего кабинета: как Мартин отвешивает телу Джона пощёчину, как наливается краской щека, как Мартин загнанно дышит и оглядывает углы кабинета. А потом, не стесняясь, расстёгивает ширинку джинс, достаёт член — нездорового, фиолетового оттенка — и длинными, вязкими струями кончает на всё ещё широко разведённые колени и бёдра Джона.

Больше Элайас не смотрит. Хватит и уже увиденного, чтобы сделать определённые выводы.

***

Джон умирает. Очень медленно — в таком состоянии он может протянуть ещё очень долго, как бы не несколько лет, но Элайас уверен, что всё закончится раньше. Дело вовсе не в том, что он почти не двигается, не в том, что он уже несколько недель не ел и не пил. Нет. Мартин держит его в темноте, в полной неизвестности, не позволяя пользоваться силой, отпущенной Глазом больше, чем требует того «питание». Джон медленно перестаёт быть аватаром — а значит, медленно перестаёт быть вовсе.

И даже короткие сеансы «кормления» уже давно перестали быть подношением Оку. Они становятся только новым унижением, когда Мартин сдёргивает паутину на полчаса, на час, не давая толком что-то сделать, оставляя времени ровно столько, чтобы осознать происходящее.

Джон приходит в себя медленно, пытается встать, явно не понимая и не помня, что произошло. Он сперва тянется к Мартину, по старой, не успевшей избыть себя привычке — и только видя холодные, не прощающие глаза, останавливает себя, спрашивает:

— Мартин?.. Что?.. — и тут же отстраняется как можно дальше, едва не вываливаясь из стула, видя развернувшиеся, дрожащие лапы. В его глазах бьётся старая, выученная за долгие годы паника, рот беспомощно открывается и закрывается.

На его реакцию Мартин не обращает внимания — успел привыкнуть, выучить за столько однообразных повторений, когда каждая реакция Джона была такой. Поэтому он только произносит с силой:

— Всё хорошо, Джон. Всё хорошо. Просто посиди спокойно, ладно?

Его руки ложатся на плечи Джона с силой, оплетают сплошной белой завесой, намертво приковывая к спинке. Рубашка, когда-то бывшая новой, уже износилась до прозрачности, до тут и там раскрывающихся от малейшего напряжения дыр. Джон с удивление рассматривает их на сгибах локтей, на швах манжет, поднимает глаза и уже совсем с другим чувством говорит:

— Мартин, я не понимаю. Что происходит? Где все? Что с тобой случилось?..

— Прекрати задавать вопросы, — вздыхает Мартин и без жалости накрывает рот Джона ладонью. Тот мотает головой, пытаясь сбросить жестокие, впивающиеся в кожу пальцы, раз даже почти успевает укусить, но Мартин оставляет ладонь на месте.

— Ты и не должен понимать, Джон, — в ответе нет ни следа прежней наивности, прежнего добродушия; Элайас знает, что на Джона сейчас смотрит незнакомец, опасный и далёкий, которого бесполезно просить о жалости:

— И сиди смирно.

Но Джон всё равно пытается: он отбивается слабыми руками, беспомощно машущими в воздухе, старается пнуть ногой. В его глазах паника; он не в силах плотно сжать пальцы, кулаки не могут ударить в полную силу, но вечная воля к жизни толкает его на какие-то действия. Он пытается встать со стула, валится кулем вперёд, и Мартин едва успевает подхватить его с усталым вздохом.

— Осторожнее, — говорит он тихо, не обращая внимания на торопливую, отчаянную скороговорку:

— Мартин, пожалуйста, не надо, не надо, я не хочу!..

Мартин не обращает на него ни малейшего внимания: он перебирает папки, бормочет себе под нос что-то вовсе неразличимое. Элайас знает как это — отбирать для Джона только лучшую пищу, только то, что обязательно ему понравится; это было утомительно и занимало слишком много времени, поэтому Элайас даже слегка рад, что теперь это обязанность Мартина, а не его.

— Прости, Джон, — Он вкладывает в пальцы Джона — замершие и неподвижные — папку с показанием и приказывает ровным тоном. — Читай.

Джон подчиняется не сразу — несколько раз дёргает головой, открывает и закрывает рот; но его глаза уже скачут по строчкам, впитывая разлитый на них страх, не в силах оторваться. Мартин пристраивается рядом — у ног, на полу, упираясь лбом в колени Джона. Он едва заметно дирижирует рукой — в такт льющимся мерным потоком словам, словно заставляя его читать. Элайас знает, что это не так — кроме начального толчка Джону ничего не надо. Он был бы отличным Архивом, в который раз думает про себя Элайас, и в который раз короткая вспышка ярости на разрушенные планы заставляет его сильнее стиснуть ручку в пальцах.

Он должен быть там, должен быть на месте — но кого именно, Джона или Мартина, Элайас не может понять. И, наверное, понимать не хочет, потому что обрывает связь так быстро, как может. Его ждёт работа.

***

Мартин и Джон в Архивах не доставляют проблем. Ровно до того самого момента, когда уборщики один за одним начинают жаловаться на неприятный, сладковатый запах из подвалов, достаточно сильный, чтобы он ощущался в лобби, цеплялся к стенам. Рози говорит ему о том же самом — о том, что порой невозможно работать, что редкие сквозняки приносят волны зловония откуда-то снизу.

В Архивы больше никто, кроме Элайаса не заходит — для обычных людей присутствие Паутины ощущается смертельной опасностью, желанием сбежать и никогда не возвращаться. Именно поэтому сперва Элайас думает, что это Гниль решала устроить рематч, попробовать свои силы снова. Её адепты умеют ждать — всё живое гниёт и разлагается рано или поздно; но вместе с запахом никак не приходит чувство всеобъемлющей, проникающей под кожу брезгливости.

Удушливая волна запаха становится только сильнее, когда он спускается в Архивы. Даже прижатый к носу платок помогает слабо, только усиливая остатками застрявшего в складках одеколона гнилостную, вязкую вонь, поднимающуюся снизу. Она словно стелется по полу, и Элайасу кажется, что он почти может услышать характерные звуки — скрежет лапок, перестук хитина, влажное чавканье слизи — когда понимает, что Око молчит. Это не Гниль; Гниль бы уже расползлась вместе с запахом, заплела бы собой стены всплесками жёлтого, бордового и фиолетового, проникла в стены и пол так глубоко, что никаким ремонтами не убрать. А значит причина в чём-то обыденном, в чём-то, с чем Элайас способен справиться сам.

Он недолго бродит по Архивам: запах сильнее всего у люка в тоннели, вьётся душным, осязаемым облаком. Элайас едва успевает отвернуться, открыв крышку люка, но помогает слабо. Он дышит на счёт, стараясь большую часть воздуха вдыхать ртом, вот только так ему кажется, что тошнотворный привкус оседает на языке.

Он спускается в туннели с опаской, прекрасно зная, как именно они влияют на любые связи между аватарами и их патронами. В туннелях темно и тихо — только узкий конус фонарика разгоняет непроглядную черноту, и Элайас усилием воли удерживается от того, чтобы не оглядываться через плечо.

Хорошего здесь только то, что источник запаха он находит быстро — едва ли не в первой комнате от входу в Архивы. Сперва он не понимает, что именно видит — и едва не проходит мимо. Но выхваченные лучом из темноты пальцы — и ему точно кажется, Элайас уверен в этом точно так же как уверен в том, что Институт место его силы — сжимаются на секунду в последней агонии умирающего тела.

Они свалены кучей: не меньше десятка тел, из-под нижних медленно сочится вязкая, мутная жидкость с лохмотьями плоти. На лицах верхних трупов — одинаковое выражение, смесь ужаса и обречённости, открытые в крике рты. Они умерли быстро — Элайас знает это точно, видит по круглым, слегка вывернутым наружу ранам на шеях. Края запеклись, но он не рискует прикасаться к ним — вязкий, не желающий застывать яд, так и остался на коже крупными каплями.

Элайас водит лучом фонарика по телам. Их не так много, но достаточно, чтобы общим разложением начать вонять немилосердно и безжалостно. Все тела — молодые и старые, женщин и мужчин — объединяет только одно, как подсказывает Око. Отменное здоровье и высокий уровень гемоглобина.

Края ран на их животах чистые и ровные, тёмная кровь свернулась лужей на полу — и темнеющие кольца на запястьях и лодыжках, туманная синева от прижатых пальцев вокруг рта. Они были живы, когда Мартин вырезал у них печень, понимает Элайас и следом сразу знает, почему. Так полезнее. Он смеётся над телами — звук рассыпается мелким, дробным эхом — и поддевает носком туфли безвольную руку.

Мартин понимает, что происходит, и пытается это исправить. Зря, равнодушно думает Элайас. Отпустить Джона он не в состоянии, а значит никакие внешние способы ему не помогут — он так и будет медленно умирать, с каждым днём теряя всё больше и больше сил, которых с самого начала было немного.

Элайас не собирается его останавливать — хочет пытаться, пускай. Но не в Институте. Он оставляет своё возмущение на бумаге, прикрепляет его на стол рядом с безвольной рукой Джона. Он не знает, как именно Мартин отреагировал: был ли зол или равнодушен, или вовсе не обратил никакого внимания. Но через пару дней все жалобы на запах исчезают, Рози снова цветёт улыбкой, в холле нет и следа прежней сладковатой тухлятины. Поэтому Элайасу всё равно.

***

Единственное, что он хочет знать — неужели Мартин и впрямь кормит Джона _этим_? Или хватило оставшейся человечности, чтобы замаскировать, чтобы приготовить?

Через пару дней Элайас убеждается, что нет — не хватило. Он наблюдает, как Мартин достаёт самый обычный, пластиковый пакет с зиплоком. Внутри комок неприятного, бурого цвета, насквозь пронизанный льдом, на пакете изморозь. Мартин не ждёт, пока она оттает полностью — только ненадолго опускает под едва тёплую струю крана, проверяет пальцем на твёрдость. И потом вываливает всё разом в глубокую, польше похожую на чашку миску, прихватывает самый маленький нож из стойки. И Элайас точно знает, что будет дальше.

Мартин нарезает печень тонкими полосками — железистая, упругая масса оставляет на его пальцах бордовые потёки; Джон мотает головой, но быстро успокаивается. Элайас видит вокруг его шеи и головы плотную сеть, нити тянутся к мыщелкам челюсти, принуждая открыть рот.

— Вот так, тебе будет лучше после, обещаю, — успокаивающе мурлычет Мартин, скармливая длинные полоски Джону по одной. На зубах Джона печень скрипит и лопается; Элайас представляет палитру ощущений в красках и морщится, непроизвольно сглатывает фантомный привкус.

Джон же послушно кивает, мерно пережёвывая плоть. Он глотает с усилием, и лицо на секунду искривляется гримасой чего-то, что раньше было бы отвращением. Это не сознательный отклик — только оставшееся где-то там, в глубине гиппокампа бесполезное возбуждение нейронов. Элайас знает, что Джон не любил подобную однородную, мягкую текстуру, будто оседающую на зубах, обволакивающую собой язык; что однажды, по ошибке прихватив из холодильника чужой йогурт, Джон едва успел добежать до туалета, тут же сгибаясь над унитазом в мучительных спазмах.

Элайас знает, что произойдёт, до того, как Джон останавливается и крупно вздрагивает — раз, другой. Его выворачивает на стол: бурая, пенистая масса расплёскивается широкой лужей, переливается через края столешницы, пачкает перед рубашки Джона; Мартин не меняется в лице, только собирает жидкость в пластиковый стакан — пугающе привычным движением. Когда он подносит стакан к губам Джона, Элайас обрывает связь. Он не хочет этого видеть — хотя бы ради для своего собственного комфорта. Он и так ощущает во рту кисловатый привкус; живот сводит судорогой самого обычного отвращения, и Элайас дышит через нос, успокаивая взбунтовавшиеся внутренности.

Он никогда не думал, что будет жалеть Джона, жалеть по-настоящему, как мог когда-то очень давно, пока потери и собственные амбиции ещё не выжгли эмпатию без остатка. Но противное чувство просачивается словно бы извне, и Элайас на секунду даже готов заподозрить чужую, злонамеренную волю, если бы не знал себя слишком. Двести лет — это очень долго, говорит он про себя, и усмехается. Его решение не будет, как раньше, тщательно взвешенным на весах выгоды и пользы ходом; нет, это всего лишь его собственная прихоть, ведомая не успевшими, несмотря на все его старания, отмереть до конца чувствами.

***

— Отпусти Джона.

Элайас говорит негромко, зная, что его услышат всё равно. Мартин оборачивается к нему рывком, сразу же горбится, сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Его голос только кажется спокойным, когда он спрашивает с издёвкой:

— Чтобы ты смог снова вовлечь его в свои планы?

Элайас качает головой.

— Он больше не Архивист. И ты это тоже прекрасно знаешь.

— Враньё, — выдыхает Мартин. Элайас не видит, как он перемещается — слишком быстро, только реагирует, когда Око вонзает иглу знания в сознание.

Пытаться ударить не самая умная затея, особенно учитывая, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз. Элайас вздыхает про себя, перехватывает запястье и долго смотрит Мартину в глаза. Со стороны Элайас может казаться неспособным на физическое противостояние, но это не так; в конце концов, все аватары получают преимущества перед обычными людьми и, порой, не такие явные, как плавящийся воск вместо кожи или дополнительные руки из не предназначенных для того мест.

Мартин пытается выдернуть запястье — Элайас удерживает его легко, только сильнее сжимая пальцы; он пытается потянуть за нити — Элайас обрубает их ребром ладони и наклоняется к лицу близко, почти касаясь кончика носа. Он читает в открытом сейчас всем ветрам сознании страх: Мартин думает, что от Элайаса него пахнет металлом и опасностью; смесью дорогого парфюма и свернувшейся, старой крови. В реальности от него не может пахнуть ничем, кроме едва уловимого аромата геля для душа. Элайас не любит сильных запахов.

Он говорит, и его голос сочится патокой:

— Мы не враги, Мартин. И никогда ими не были.

— Мне ты можешь не врать, — огрызается Мартин и рвёт руку из захвата, отворачивает в сторону лицо, будто брезгуя.

— Мне незачем, — пожимает плечами Элайас и отпускает его; Мартин по инерции отшатывается назад и растирает смятое безжалостной хваткой.

— Есть причина, — скалится он злобно и отходит ещё на шаг, подальше из личного пространства. Элайас улыбается, и знает, что Мартину хочется стереть его выражение кулаком. Вместо этого он говорит:

— Джон, — имя падает между ними тяжело, со значением, которого слишком много для одного короткого слога.

— Давай посмотрим, — Элайас загибает пальцы, — Самовлюблённый, ограниченный, слепой, пугливый, поразительно недогадливый. Нужен ли мне вообще такой Архивист?

Мартин не удостаивает его ответом: с пальцев спускаются длинные, полупрозрачные нити, за спиной разворачиваются сегментированные хитиновые лапы. Элайас вздыхает и одёргивает манжеты сорочки, перекатывает в пальцах эмалированные навершия запонок. Интерес интересом, но он не собирается умирать; Мартин застывает на месте, мотает головой, отгоняя непрошенные видения. Он тихо говорит:

— Второй раз это не сработает, — и Элайас говорит с наигранным сочувствием в голосе.

— Конечно нет, Мартин. Именно это — не сработает.

Он вытаскивает из глубин его подсознания новые, меняющиеся страхи: лицо Джона, когда он скинет принуждение, отвращение в его голосе, повелительный взмах рукой — убирайся, неизбежное одиночество после. Элайас смотрит вместе с ним, как Мартин скатывается ещё ниже, перестаёт быть человеком вовсе — и на последнее отвечает вслух:

— Не стоит обманываться Мартин, ты уже не человек. И вовсе не потому, что принадлежишь Паутине.

Новые картинки — это память самого Элайаса: всё, что он успел собрать, присматривая за Архивами. Джон, умоляющий остановиться; Джон, пытающийся отбиться от разжимающей зубы ложки; Джон, оседающий на стуле после очередного внушения; Джон со спущенными штанами, безвольные руки свисают по сторонам.

— А когда-то мне казалось, что ты его любишь, — говорит Элайас и наклоняется над осевшим на пол Мартином — он сжимает голову обеими руками, изо рта вырываются хриплые стоны.

— Это — Элайас указывает большим пальцем себе за спину, — больше не Архивист и не сможет им быть даже при всём моём желании. Так что, отвечая на твой вопрос — нет, Мартин, мне не нужен Джон. Ни в каком виде.

— Я знаю, что ты врёшь, — выплёвывает Мартин в ответ и поднимает лицо, щурясь на свет. — И найду, как это доказать.

— Ты можешь верить во что угодно, — сухо отзывается Элайас и потирает ноющую точку над бровями. — Вот только объективной правды это не изменит.

— Пока что я только прошу, Мартин. Советую запомнить моё великодушие.

— Иди нахуй, — шипит тот в спину, и Элайас игнорирует оскорбление, зная, что это от бессилия. Он обещает себе, что это последний раз, когда он вмешивается. Последний.

***

Элайас видит, как Джон постепенно приходит в себе — отвисшая челюсть закрывается, глаза больше не пугают пустотой. Он оглядывается по сторонам, пытается встать, но не может и тут же падает обратно на стул. Элайас знает, что это из-за слабых ног — в конце концов, Мартин не разрешает Джону гулять чаще необходимого.

Это внеплановое, выбивающееся из всех расписаний кормление — Элайасу даже не надо открывать одну из множества таблиц, которые он заполняет исключительно из собственной потребности в каталогизации, из желания разложить мир по полочкам и поддерживать в нём раз и навсегда установленный порядок.

Скорее всего, Мартин успел понять что, что-то не так — что Джон на глазах перестаёт быть хоть сколько-то прежним, что его худоба давно перевалила за отметку истощения. Элайас с любопытством наблюдает за отчаянной попыткой вернуть Джону хоть часть потерянного. Способ неплох и имеет под собой необходимые обоснования. Но Мартин не понимает, почему Джон умирает — и потому не сможет вернуть ему необходимые силы. Как жаль.

Он начинает говорить, но Джон перебивает его, тихо, с нажимом:

— Перестань, прошу.

Мартин не отвечает, только отводит взгляд; может, в нём осталось ещё что-то, что ужасается ему самому, но Мартин больше не смотрит в глаза Джону, пока тот в сознании. Не решается.

— Я должен, — говорит Мартин и вздыхает, как перед прыжком, — Показания Мартина Блэквуда...

Элайас видит, как Джон беспомощно выдыхает:

— Мартин, пожалуйста.., — но тот только трясет головой и продолжает с нажимом:

— Показания Мартина Блэквуда, архивного помощника в Институте Магнуса, касающиеся нападения Плоти на Институт.

И Джон подчиняется привычному ритму, сам заканчивает дату и время, глаза блестят зелёным; Элайас слушает щелчки магнитофона и перебирает резюме на должность нового Архивиста. Элайас слушает историю вместе со своим бывшим Архивистом, и во рту стоит прогорклый, пыльный вкус старой паутины.

Элайас решает, что ему надоело.

***

Он разглаживает складки на жилете — старой, дурной привычкой повторяющихся абсансов, машинальным комфортом тактильных ощущений. Ему надоело; он хочет избавиться и от Мартина, и от своей так не вовремя проснувшейся эмпатии. Он знает, что это всё — следствие неподходящего мозга, следствие слишком большой миндалины, следствие поразительной приверженности настоящего Элайаса конопле.

Но болезненное, почти ядовитое сочувствие никуда не девается — и он собирается сделать то, что противоречило бы его планам в любой другой момент; вот только Джон никогда не станет полезен ему снова, и Элайас просто подчищает следы. Ничего большего нет, повторяет он себе. Минутная, едва уловимая скорбь — двойная, повторяющаяся эхом в нём самом, и в Оке — не больше, чем расстройство от потери такого ценного вклада.

Мартина в Архивах нет — Элайас знает, что он на охоте, где проводит в последнее время всё больше и больше времени. Где остаются тела после — забота кого-то другого, главное, что Институт благословенно чист, даже тоннели больше не пахнут смертью и разложением.

Дверь закрывается за ним с тихим щелчком, отрезая отрезая любые паутинные нити, протянувшиеся наружу; нарисовать и напитать силой символы было делом пары часов, которые ушли главным образом на поиск нужной информации. Теперь эта комната не подчиняется никакой из сил: истинный нейтралитет, хрупкое равновесие, балансирующее на круговой поруке и круговой же ненависти. Элайас знает, что тянет время; он прищуривается и разрубает висящие в воздухе нити ладонью. Теперь счёт идёт на минуты.

Он опускает руку в карман — тонкий инсулиновый шприц ложится в ладонь так, словно всегда там был. За другим краем стола Джон приходит в сознание — и тут же шарахается в сторону, пытается закрыться от несуществующих рук. Его трясет, и Элайас не рискует прикасаться; он знает, что так будет только хуже, что Джон растеряет и так невеликую способность хоть как-то связно мыслить. Он только говорит:

— Не пытайся вставать, — но Джон всё равно упрямо цепляется ладонями за подлокотники, только чтобы тут же упасть обратно. Он ухитряется выдавить из себя только тихое:

— Зачем?..

Элиас качает головой — он и не рассчитывал на доверие. Вместо ответа он протягивает шприц на открытой ладони:

— Морфий.

Джон едва не вырывает шприц у него из рук, зубами сжимает колпачок и дёргает в сторону головой. В его движения — лихорадочная решимость и ни следа координации, только упорство сделать что-то, что наконец-то будет его собственным решением. И никаких размышлений, никаких сомнений, словно Джон тоже знает, что на это сейчас нет времени. Возможно, и знает.

Элайас смотрит, как Джон раз за разом промахивается мимо вены; он шипит сквозь зубы, глубоко вздыхает и пробует снова. По его щекам катятся слёзы, которые Джон просто не замечает, больше вода, чем соль; естественный, безопасный ответ тела на травму, которую невозможно даже осмыслить, не то что прожить и оставить позади. Возможно это — а возможно и новая волна сочувствия, — заставляет Элайаса шагнуть вперёд и предложить серьёзным, не оставляющим места для притворства тоном:

— Я могу помочь.

Он старается прикасаться как можно меньше — но Джон всё равно яростно дёргается от малейшего соприкосновения кожи с кожей, дрожит мелкой дрожью, которая становится только заметнее. когда Элайас прижимает пальцем плавающую, тонкую вену, уже покрытую узором из начинающих проступать кровоподтёков. Иглу он вводит осторожно, не торопясь — но Джону всё равно на любую боль, он только расширенными глазами наблюдает, как опускается поршень, как в вену вливается прозрачная, ничем не пахнущая жидкость. Элайас не знает, о чём он думает — мог бы узнать, но не хочет. Джон больше не аватар. Словно никогда им не был. Он умер бы и так, через неделю самое большее, но до самого конца остался бы марионеткой в когда-то любящих руках. Это меньшее, что может сделать для него Элайас; и для самого себя тоже, для так опрометчиво решившей проснуться совести.

Он же и закрывает перестающие видеть глаза. И остаётся дожидаться Мартина, но не рядом с телом; ему всё кажется, что он должен извиниться за что-то. Элайас фыркает и осматривает те заявления, что успели каталогизировать, надеясь убить время.

***

Он не знает, как сумел пропустить Мартина. Тот умеет отводить глаза; всегда умел, даже без новых умений. Только когда из кабинета раздаётся мало имеющего общего с человеческим крик, Элайас откладывает в сторону папку и идёт на звук.

Джон на руках Мартина — не больше, чем высохшая, пустая оболочка, на лице впервые за долгое время не бессмысленная, приклеенная улыбка, но сосредоточенное, напряжённое ожидание. На щеках — слёзы, вот только не его; Мартин воет в голос, срывая горло в потолок. Вокруг него в конвульсиях бьются лапы, покрытые жёсткой шерстью, и Элайас наклоняется, чтобы случайно не попасть под удар.

Мартин оборачивается на его шаги — белки глаз белы как снег, зрачки затянуты белёсой плёнкой; на лице неровными пятнами краснота, под провисшими щеками хелицеры бродят, ища своё место.

— Ты!..

— Возможно, что я, — улыбается Элайас.

Они встают нос к носу, так близко, что Элайас может чувствовать его дыхание. Оно кислое и больное, и он отступает на шаг, и даже не вздрагивает, когда вокруг смыкается кольцо лап. Только выскальзывает из них плечом вперёд, стряхивает с рукава пару налипших прядей паутины и ждёт. Элайас хорошо это умеет.

— Зачем?! Он всё равно был тебе не нужен! Он. Был. _Мой_! — ревёт Мартин. Его губы искусаны в кровь, в мясо; тонкая кожа топорщится чешуёй, в углах рта заеды.

— Нет, Мартин, — шипит Элайас ему в лицо — внутри плещется не злость, но усталость и желание покончить с этим побыстрее. — Он был моим. Ты только взял его поиграть.

На Мартина страшно смотреть — через кожу неровными кусками лезет хитин, в глазах пустота; Элайас кивает ему одобрительно, свысока и тянет сквозь зубы:

— Отлично, теперь у меня даже есть повод.

Прежнее равнодушие сметает разом, и от нутряной, накатывающей волнами ярости белеет в глазах, но Элайас только закрывает глаза. Весь его самоконтроль сейчас уходит на то, чтобы не размазать Мартина по стене, в однородную, тонкую пасту. Он сам не знает, почему так не поступит; может, из-за так не вовремя проснувшихся, непонятно откуда взявшихся чувств, возможно — из-за старой привычки не ввязываться в открытое противостояние.

Элайас готов ко всему; как оказывается — практически ко всему, и это важное уточнение. Потому что за спиной, у лестницы в Архивы, раздаются медленные, почти издевательские хлопки, потом усталым, почти привычным разочарованием, его хлещет знание, и он выпрямляется и говорит:

— Аннабель.

Она смеётся — ничего даже отдалённо похожего на веселье в её голосе нет:

— Элайас, Мартин. Как приятно увидеть вас обоих.

В лениво опущенной руке зажата шляпа с широкими полями, на шее — чёрный шёлковый бант; Анабелль скалит зубы в усмешке, крохотные паучки расползаются из вмятины в голове, пропадая в выбеленных волосах.

— Мартин, — говорит она, — Время пришло. Идём.

— Нет, — он упрямо трясёт головой, отступает на шаг, — Нет, я никуда не уйду, я останусь с Джоном!

Элайас не вмешивается — не видит смысла; только скрещивает руки на груди. Ему нет смысла воевать с Анабелль, особенно не тогда, когда между ними установилось подобие хрупкого равновесия, которое послужит на пользу обоим. Он только равнодушно смотрит на сцену перед ним; прежняя вспышка эмоций выжгла всё без остатка.

— Я его здесь не оставлю! — кричит Мартин, загнанно и испуганно, словно животное, чующее хищника. Анабелль улыбается.

— Ох, Мартин, — говорит она.

— Так будет лучше, — говорит она и приближается к нему скользящим шагом.

— Потом ты поймёшь, — говорит она и накидывает на Мартина серебристую сеть, быстрым, неуловимым движением.

Мартин дёргается в сторону, скидывая с себя нити — они бессильно скользят по вскинутым рукам, опадают на землю длинными прядями. Но Анабелль терпеливо накидывает сеть снова. И Мартин выпрямляется, опускает руки и говорит неживым, механическим голосом, опаздывающим на такт с движениями губ:

— Конечно, Анабелль. Так будет лучше.

Он следует за ней послушно, вряд ли осознавая, что происходит. Вокруг него переливаются нити, плотно заплетающие глаза и рот, не оставляющие места ничему, кроме голоса Анабелль.

Элайас примерно знает, как ощущается её принуждение, настолько умелое и хитрое, что сперва его принимаешь за свои собственные желания. Он передёргивается, достаточно заметно, чтобы Анабелль впервые посмотрела на него в упор. Она говорит:

— Спасибо, что присмотрел за братом, Иона. И даже не стал сильно наказывать.

В ответ Элайас только говорит, с глухим раздражением, которое и не пытается скрыть:

— Не называй меня этим именем.

Она смеется, коротко и довольно, подходит, покачивая бёдрами; от неё несёт подвалом и сыростью, на подоле платья длинные, белёсые полосы пыли. Анабелль кладёт руку на его рукав, и Элайас только усилием воли не сбрасывает её.

— За услугу сочтёмся позже, — легкомысленно говорит она и выдыхает ему на ухо, — У меня как раз есть на примете человек, который будет тебе интересен...

Она легко хлопает его по руке — как ребёнка, снисходительным движением, по рукаву вверх крадутся пауки. Элайас давит их, глядя на Аннабелль в упор и молчит.

— Как скажешь, — тянет она разочарованно и повелительно щёлкает пальцами, — Идём, Мартин, нам тут не рады.

Элайас провожает взглядами их спины: прямую, как палка, спину Анабелль и покачивающуюся сгорбленную — Мартина. Он провожает их взглядом, пока они не выходят за границы Института — и только тогда со вздохом сжимает переносицу и расслабляет плечи.

***

Тело остаётся ему — не то утешительным призом, не то напоминанием об ошибках. Поначалу Элайас даже хочет поступить с ним, как с Барнабасом, и присоединить к своей коллекции черепов ещё один, чтобы никогда не забывать. Но потом из-под кожи Джона начинают лезть пауки, у каждого на брюшке — живой и влажный глаз, и он организовывает кремацию быстро и без лишнего шума.

На надгробии только имя и дата; на кладбище, кроме самого Элайаса — никого.


End file.
